


I promise you

by Syikien



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Olympics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:37:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syikien/pseuds/Syikien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adriana had been living far apart from her family for almost 10 years. She miss them, especially her twin brother, Ryan Lochte who had become quite famous for his Swimming career. When she accepted Ryan invitation to join him at London 2012, she's all set to be part of the Lochte family reunion again. But what she didn't expect is to have her heart swoon by one shy Olympian Swimmer, Nathan Adrian who all set to win her love no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Nothing seems the same no more. I miss them too much. I’ve been asking myself was there anything that I could do to change the outcome. Am I to blame for everything? Will it be different if I only I have insist them not to? Why fate did this to me and my family? Is there God anywhere?  
There are lots of questions but not a single answer that is comforting me enough to rest my depressing thoughts and feeling.  
All I want to do is just hide, get myself lost from the reality and never comes back. Because, it is too pain and hurtful, even just to breathe the same air with people that too was suffering the same outcome.  
My tears had dried out from the endless crying of the lost that too painful for me to fathom. The silent just so depressing that the thought of committing the sinful suicide is so very tempting. So tempting that a few marking and slicing at the wrist are too minor, even the poison was just a joke to death.  
People surrounds me seems to care of my situation. If they do, they should just let me rot to death. That is better than the torture that I had to endure of continuing my empty life.  
I seem not to care of anyone besides ending my empty life. They had simply faded away from my line of vision. Did I really have a twin brother? Is there a younger brother who was once so annoying but still adorable that I had name him after my favourite cartoon character, “Dale”? I’m not sure. Nowadays, I am never sure of anything, as I too fade away from the reality.  
I heard voices, right outside my pink room. “This is good for her own well-being,” said person A. I can’t really make out what’s the other person replied. I don’t care enough to know. “I am taking her with me,” again said the same person.   
Take me to where? Is she taking me to the place where my parent were? Am I happy to be there? Will I go willingly?   
As I said before, all I want to do is just hide…


	2. the Player & the Invitation

~Nathan~  
It has been a daily routine of mine, since Day 1, that after my morning swim by the lake, behind my parent home, which is just a few block from my own home, I will then proceed to cook a simple breakfast for me and Ms. Bunny. We will enjoy our breakfast at the backyard, overseeing the beautiful panoramic scene of hills and jungle. Spending an hour or two, having breakfast and relaxing with Ms. Bunny, I will then prepare to go for my normal swimming training.  
But today, all my routine had jumbled up. I did not do my morning ritual, not cooking breakfast with Ms. Bunny and definitely super late for my training. 1hour late!!!   
‘I’m screwed,’ I muttered dejectedly, ‘So screwed’ I hope Ms. Bunny will be able to fend for herself.  
All these I blamed on one single person that I know who will accept the blame with open arm AND are famously known as “Reezy”. But then, last night, he had thrown such a great party that no one can resist of not joining the party. Ryan had even helped him out with one of the most beautiful girl in that club. And man, I had the best night for the rest of the week. I can’t blame him for everything he did for me last night.  
[Crazy in Love ~ Beyonce] ringing on the backseat of my car. Quickly grabbing blindly for my mobile, with my eyes on the road, I hit the reply button, “Hello?”  
“Nate, it’s me Suzy, from last night.” I gave my number to her? Man, I must be truly drunk to do such a stupid thing.  
“Oh hello Suzy, WOW I didn’t expect to hear from you this soon.” I make a quick turn to the right, into the arena parking lot. From a far, I could see Coach’s Hummer and Ryan’s Virage was already park side by side. ‘Ryan is here already? I’m screwed!!”  
“I called just to ask you out for lunch later,” I barely heard of what been said at the other line of the phone. Deciding to park my BM at the other end of the parking lot, I make another left turn before parking my car at the available lot. As I shutting down the engine, I feel kind of irritated with Suzy for calling me at this moment. “Listen, Suzy, I am running late for my training. Maybe I call you back later?” I don’t even wait for her answer but end it in a rush to grab my training bag and dash to the training pool.  
As I walk past Ryan’s Virage, I was surprised to see him still in the car. I went over and give a light knock on the window. He saw me and winding down the car window. “What are you still doing here? We are freaking late!”  
He did not reply me immediately. I make way for him to get out of his car and grab his gym bag. His face still looks way too intoxicated. I don’t think it’s a good idea for him to attend today training. As I was about to say my suggestion, he cut my sentences, “You are not here yet. So I wait for yah before going in,” he slurred.   
Walking along side with him, I lightly grab his elbow, “I’m touched but don’t you think that you are not sober enough to come for today training?”  
“At least I show my face to coach before I will feign sick to skip today session.” So professional Ryan, but it’s not every time we are caught in this situation. Once we reach the training pool, again I was surprise from what I’m seeing. None of the swimmer is in this swimming garb, even Mike still in his bathrobe and headphone on his head. And coach not around to be seen.  
Letting go Ryan’s elbow, I walk straight to Mike for explanation. “What’s going on?” He too was with us last night, but how intoxicated Mike was previously, he will always appear fresh and renew the next morning. “Coach wants to start the training only when the 3 of you had turned up.” Three of us? As if he is able to read my mind, Mike said.” Conor is not here yet too.”  
Conor also was at the party last night. Ryan left me and Mike, in search for the coach. I told Mike of Ryan wanting to skip the training today. Mike just shakes his head in amusement. So while waiting for Conor to arrive, Mike and me had settled ourselves at our usual spot. I wonder what’s the Coach have in-store for you today. I hope it is nothing too tedious as I don’t think I am up to the challenge for today.  
A few minutes later, Ryan joined us. From his look, everything did not go too well I guess. I heard Mike asked him about his plan. “Coach refused to hear it. He keeps on saying today is important that everyone should participate in it.” I wonder what’s that important.  
“Anyway, while waiting for Conor, I’ve got to ask you guys about last night.” “What about last night?” I asked curiously. I look down on my mobile and finds that Suzy had send me a text message.   
“Did you guys enjoy it?” he asked anxiously. “Did my sister asked you to sleep at the garbage bin?” asked Mike jokingly, trying his best to suppress his laughter. I smiled at the thought of Ryan sleeping next to the smelly garbage bin, grabbing the bin while thinking it is Hilary body Ryan’s grabbing.  
Ryan smack Mike on his bicep while he rolled his eyes. “Very funny and NO she did not ask me to. “  
“Of course we have a blast last night,” pointing at Mike, I snickered, “Mike even does strip tease for us!!” With that the three of us burst into roll of laughter. Everyone was turning to look at us curiously.  
I remember Suzy’s text and press the button to read – [I guess you are just one of those heartbreaker who enjoy hurting girls like me. AssHole Nathan! May you rot in hell!!?]  
Shaking my head incredulous to what I’ve just read, I can’t believe of what I’ve landed with. ‘She is getting in too fast. Well, she’s not worth it.’  
“Who’s text you?” I looked up at Ryan who was sitting directly in front of me. “It was the girl from last night. “ And I showed them the text message. Ryan and Mike just smiled and, we all agreed that I’ve done nothing wrong. Hell, we gave each other the best night of the week, that’s for me, but I guess for her, in her life.  
“You can find way better woman than her. Trust me,” advised the ever sensible Michael Phelps.  
Yes they are right. I can find a way better woman than Suzy. Come on, it was just one night. With you this desperate, I could imagine how many men that you drove them away? I wonder. If you are not that desperate, I’m sure we will able to get to know each other than last night.  
~Ryan~  
Something happen to me as I was driving back home to my bachelor pad, not the house that I shared with Hilary, but the one that I share with my youngest brother Daley, it is a feeling of pining for someone. And actually had felt this feeling occasional throughout the weeks, but last night it was so strong that it brings tears in my eyes.  
I know who the person I was pining for, it is none other than my twin sister, Adriana. She had been living apart from Daley and me, a month after the accident. My aunt Ebel and uncle Eduardo had took her in and care for her like their own child. Initially I had strongly protested. To me, no matter what, the three of us should live together. Uncle Eduardo had suggested that I and Daley too join Adriana, living with them at Rio. But then, what about my life here in America, what’s will become of Daley school?   
Finally I have relented, since Adriana too wishes to come with the Lima. There was no harm in sending my sister living with them. After all, aunt Ebel is mum’s surviving twin sister.  
Now 10 years later, Adriana had begun her independent life, working as a model. She had been really good at it that within a year she had move up the ladder at the international level. She needs to travel a lot now and she always spends a bit longer whenever she is in town.  
However, due to her busy schedule, I had not heard from her for almost a year now. I am always waiting anxiously for her to visit as to introduce her to Hilary. The boys suggest that I should just fly to Rio to meet her. Well, I did wanting too, but the Lima said she was not in Rio and her current address was a touring bus travelling throughout the cities in Europe.  
Whenever I dialled the number of her mobile that Uncle Eduardo had given to me was always directed to her voice mail. But then I got lucky yesterday afternoon. She picked up my call and I know she was genuinely happy to hear from me. Profusely she apologized for her busy schedule and she said that it will be over soon, once the tour hit Los Angeles.  
“I will be free then,” Adriana said delightedly. “Maybe the three of us can go for a short holiday trip to Vegas before I return to Rio.”  
This is my chance to ask her to stay here with us. I don’t really know what I have on hand to entice her, all I have are two things: (1) Hilary – She will always be happy to know that there is a woman in my life and I’m sure both ladies will hit it very well. Come on, who doesn’t love my Hily? (2) Well, there is the house again. Maybe I will say the house will be undergoing a huge renovation to her liking.  
Here goes, “Or maybe you can stay here with us permanently.” Waiting, waiting and still waiting. It feels ages until she finally replies, “I’ve been thinking the same thing…” Positive sign, let push it a bit. “There is someone I want you to meet. And the house will be undergoing a renovation.”  
“Renovation, but why need to? The house still looks great the last time I visited.”  
“Well, maybe you want to change a few details of the house. You know, to your standard.” I offer, praying hard that she will bait. “What about our trip to Vegas?” she asked. I did not any plan to go Vegas. “What Vegas? When?” I asked genuinely curious.   
“I really want to go to Vegas, “she pleaded. Ok, here goes the sneaky deal that I have to make just for her to stay with me. “Only if you say yes, to my original offer which is moving in with us?”  
Silent  
“Can I at least given times to think it over?” Well at least she wants to consider the offer. What more can I asked. “Ok, I don’t mind. But I will be going to London to participate in the Olympic for the US Swimming team.”  
“London? Cool.” “Yeah, this morning my coach had announced all the participants who will be participating in London. I am one of them.” I said proudly. “Congrat, bro!”  
“Well, you know what?” I think I have better idea. “What?” Adriana asked me warily. “Maybe you want to join me in London?”  
“As a what, I’m not a swimmer, Ryan.” “Of course not as a swimmer, but you can join Hilary and family, be the spectators and supporter.”   
“Ok I’ll get back to you next week,” A week, too long. “I need to arrange for your accommodation and travelling, Sis. Can’t you get back to me like…tomorrow?”  
“Alright will do, but I’ll call you.” Yes! Yes! Yes!  
“You love to torture me, right?”   
“Goodbye!”  
I can’t believe that Adriana will want to consider the offer. Usually, it was always a straight no for an answer. Hopefully tomorrow I will be hearing something great from her decision.


	3. the Decision & the Deal

~Adriana~  
Living in Rio had been good to me, so far. I’ve been busy with my new career as a model, both for magazine and fashion show. Recently, after a year of hard work in the industry, one of the top modelling agencies had roped me in, offering to manage my model portfolio. Seeing that I have fun being a model, and my interest in fashion, Aunt Ebel had gave me her full support.  
Aunt Ebel Lima, nee Tagore, is my mother’s fraternal twin sister. She had married Uncle Eduardo Lima, who is a Brazilian, had been married for 20 years but they was not gifted with a single child. Uncle Eduardo refused to take in “somebody” child, unless it is a family. So Aunt Ebel had taken me in right after the accident, seeing that I need to have more attention for my trauma of losing my parent than my other 2 siblings. It was kind of her and Uncle Eduardo, who immediately regards me like his own, to take great care of me for the last 10 years.   
Their loves and cares for my well being, somehow it heal my trauma, but there is still a bit of anxiety inside me that yet to be heal. That part of me was not caused by the death of my parent, but by someone who I thought will never leave me.  
Although Uncle Eduardo did not really happy with my career as a model, nevertheless he will be happy and support me as long as I am happy and having a great time becoming a model. Now as my model career had taken the next stage in the international level, I was required to travel to America and Europe quite often than before. Whenever I was scheduled to do fashion show in Los Angeles, without fail I will spend a bit more time there with my remaining siblings – my twin brother, Ryan who is older than me by 3 hours, and my youngest brother Daley.  
I know it is hard for Ryan to agree with Aunt Ebel suggestion of taking me home to Rio, 10 years ago. To make matter worse, I had too decided to follow Aunt Ebel. They had said that twin had a special bond that only the twin will understand it. And they will always want to be together, do stuff together, protect each other and care for each other. I don’t know how true that is. For all I know about my twin brother, Ryan, we have our similarities and yet differences.   
Well, I do understand his playboy lifestyles; I do care for him and support him in any way I am able to help. But I don’t want to do stuff with him and definitely our interests are so different just like our chosen career. I am a model and he is a professional swimmer. He enjoying party and getting drunk, well I did enjoying party but not the drinking part.  
   
I did miss Ryan. He is the best twin brother and he will always try his very best to be an elder brother to me and Daley. Despite his wild lifestyle, he will never fail to impress me of how tentative and protective he is towards both of us. He always wants Daley and me not to live apart, but together in the house he had paid for it and had the three of us as the owners.   
Well, I’ve been thinking a lot about my life, living apart from my 2 brothers. Somehow, the accident had been in the past for 10 years, I’m sure the three of us had gotten over it and move on with our life ahead. Out of three of us, I’m sure I am the only one who takes in the worse. But it’s over now. I miss all those times the 3 of us had spent together in the past. Even during my occasional trips, I feel like that we never live apart before. Maybe I should just accept Ryan offer to stay with him in that house he had bought for the 3 of us.  
Well, if I still feel unsure, I can accept his 2nd offer to join him in his London Olympic 2012 US swimming team. From there, if I do can get along with Ryan, after living apart for 10 years, I will move in with him then.  
~Ryan~  
“What! No deal, Adriana. “I don’t understand why Adriana makes such a deal. As a trial, she will join me and Daley in London, and if the 3 of us will get along, she will stay permanently with us. But if not, she will return to Rio. What kind of a deal is that!  
“It is just fair, Ryan. You either take it or leave it.” Adriana pleaded her case. There is a hinge of hopeful, but I’m not sure hopeful of what. Seriously I never expected Adriana to make such a deal like this. All the while when we went for our trip, we have been getting along, super-fine. What gives?  
“We always get along fine, Adri?” I said heatedly. “That’s when we were in the holiday. We are talking about living together. And seriously, we have been living apart for 10 years now.” She defended her so-call case.   
I don’t want to decide now. Because, like her, I need to tread carefully and I need a back-up plan so that my intention will not fluttered out. This is the only the right thing to suggest to Adriana that I need times to agree with her deal. “Nothing fishy, I hope.” She quip suspiciously.   
I get off the phone and make a quick run to the team lounge where I found both Nathan and Mike, laid sprawled over the sofa. I sat at the opposite chair from their sofa, “Hey guys, I just get off the phone from Adriana. And guess what?”  
Nathan frowned, “What?” Mike just looked at me with his blank look. “She will join me during the Olympic and if she can get along with me and Daley, she will move in permanently with us. And if not, well, she return to Rio.” Frankly, I am stumped. I am running out of idea now to match Adriana stupid deal.  
Both men chuckled. “I don’t find this a funny thing to laugh.” Mike turn to me, shaking his head, incredulously, and “What do you have in plan?” I gave them a blank looks before slumping deeper into the chair.  
“Just go along with her deal,” admonished Mike before he continues again to said, “We might think of something along the way.” I sat thinking his suggestion. There is a ring of truth in it.  
Nathan who had been silently listening to our conversation, spoke up, “Why you need to worry that much? For all we know, you might not need to work that hard to make her stay with you. Relax bro.”  
Mike nodded in an agreement with Nathan suggestion. “Call her and let’s do it.” Nodding my head in as I takes in all that been said from both Nathan and Mike, I hit the quick dial button and Adriana answered the call at second ring.  
“Start packing, we need to get to London in 2 days time.”


	4. the Job & the Voice

~Adriana~  
It is just a mere convenient for me to accept a job, as a model for my best friend latest assignment, on my way to meet my brother in Los Angeles. I’m not really sure what’s the assignment is, but anything to get my mind focus for the next weeks adventure, I would be very happy to honor it. Working as a model, is a very easy job. All you got to do is be pretty plus chic, and stay pretty plus chic. The job does not require a lot from you. As long as you stay pretty and be pretty, along with a great working attitude and focus, you can survive in the industry for a long time. Don’t be too absorbed with the fame and glam that sucked you in the wrong direction, but instead make full use of it to make a name for you in the industry. And that’s what I’ve planned for my future.  
Secretly, I am learning as much as I could to be a fashion designer. If I could wear the best dress from the famous fashion designer, why can’t I learn from them too? Setting up my own fashion line is my only dream and goal. With Kim now already working her way in the industry, it’s just makes things easier for me to getting started with mine. I just need the right moment to set the motion going.  
Lucky for me the job will only take a day for me to work on. As Ryan said that in 2 days times, I will be joining him and Daley to the Olympic. It is just so when I reached Los Angeles, I did not inform him of my arrival, instead I’ve made my way straight to way Kim’s residential.  
Do I sound like irresponsible person? Do I really care about it? I don’t.  
As I reached Kim’s bachelorette pad, the house is full with wedding gowns, tiaras, shoes and beautiful wedding veils. For a second, a flash from the past strike me in my mind. But I would not be sway by it. ‘Stay focus!’ I reminded myself. Because remembering the past will never comes out any good of it and I don’t need it at this moment.  
Forcing myself to speak, I feel that there is a lead being poured into my mouth, “Kim…”  
Looking up at my direction from whatever that she was doing at the hem of one of the loveliest wedding gown that I have ever seen, I feel like an idiot. Must I distract her as she trying to beautify it for the bride? The bride must be very beautiful to wear such a elegant gown. Good for her. I feel a sudden dejected.  
“Oh hi, you make it, “Kim said in her usual cheery voice. She walks towards me and gave me a heartening hug. Letting go of me from her hug, she inspects my facial expression for any sign only known from her. I had ceased to guess what’s playing in her mind. She will never tell me.  
“I’ve heard that you going to London Olympic with Ryan.” I narrowed my almond shape eyes, trying to guess where this conversation leading to. “Stop trying to analyze anything I’ve said. Ryan told me so, “she continues as she walks back to the gown.  
“I’m not, “I muttered, not caring to know whether she heard it or not. Looking about me again, I was trying to look for a place to put my luggage and a place to sit. I found nether and decided to lean towards the wall near Kim.  
“What should I be starting doing here?” I asked as to break the silent. I hate silent between two people. Without turning to me, as she is sewing the hem of the gown, “I don’t want you to model for me. Instead…”  
Silent  
“Suspense killing me, just so you know,” and that’s the truth. I hate anything silent and suspense. And let’s throw in mystery and haunting. Chuckling at the benefit of me sounding like an idiot, she continues, “I want you to help me styling the bride’s hair.”  
“You know that I will be going to London the day after tomorrow, right?” I remind her, as I move a few shoes out from the couch as to sit. I’m getting tired of leaning. “Yes, I know. The job will not delay you from your pending plights with your brothers.”  
Shrugging, I searched my phone in my duffel, after finding it, I dialed Ryan number. While waiting for my call to be answer by him, my mind started to work on a few details of hair styles that I could offer. “What’s the wedding theme?”  
“Classic Italian” Kim keeps on working on the wedding gown as I asked. “When is the wedding?” I was curious to know that detail as Kim happily said it won’t delay my adventure with my brothers. My call is still not answered at the other end of the line. “Tonight” Kim answered simply. Well, that’s definitely won’t delay my time.   
Finally…  
“Where have you been?” I asked, cutting off Ryan cheesy hello. I continued to bombard him, “Will you come to fetch me home later tonight after the wedding? About 8pm and here’s the address:…Kim?”  
“Hotel Palermo, Vicenza Street,” Kim said out loud without looking at me. And I repeat what’s Kim had just said.  
“Al-rigght…”  
“Ok bye.” I end the call but I realize that voice does not sound like Ryan. But then again, I might be wrong. Dumping my mobile into my duffel, I set-out to prepare for my assignment.  
~Nathan~  
“Who called?” asked Mike who was lying down on the couch with a big bowl of chips on his tummy and watching the ESPN sport news. Taking my eyes off Ryan’s mobile which I had been staring after the call had ended so suddenly, scratching my head, puzzling, “It’s Adriana. And she thought I was Ryan.”  
“Didn’t she recognize Ryan voice?” Mike asked nonchalantly. “She talks like a train without giving me a chance to say anything.” I placed Ryan phone on the coffee table, as before. And set out looking for Ryan. He had been gone for quite some time now. Where can he be?  
Ryan had invited Mike and me to his house in which he had bought it with Hilary. The house is quite big for 4 occupants and Ryan had a built-in swimming pool for him to train. Well, he did invite us to make use the pool for our training too. Ryan had been a generous friend and always sharing his stuff. Apparently Hilary had take Matin for a short holiday to Boston and, from what Ryan had told us, she will be meeting Ryan in London instead of travelling together.  
Searching through the rooms: the billiard room, the game room, the workspace room, even all their bed rooms which have about five in total, there’s still no sign of Ryan. I give up and making my way to the kitchen that is the size of my living room. As I am walking towards the kitchen, I am still thinking of that melodious voice of Adriana.  
Yes, I ever saw Adriana before, but it was only on the TV and magazines. Not in real life. And most definitely, I never talk to her even hearing her voice. Well, from what I know, Adriana had been living in Rio de Janeiro, a year after her parent death. Ryan said that only four years ago that Adriana had willing to come out and be with her brothers. 10 years straight she refused flatly to be part of their lives. And whenever she visited, she will only stay for a short period of visits here and there.  
Her voice which matches her perfectly with her angelic face that now haunts my thoughts at this moment. Upon reaching the kitchen, finally I saw Ryan, sitting at the kitchen counter. He seems not to realize my presence. So as quiet as a mouse, I sneaked behind him to see what he has been up to.  
He was writing a diary. Ryan has a diary? Seriously!  
“Dear Diary, I miss Hily so much. How I wish she is with me...” I playfully mimic a child voice as I presume it should be. Ryan quick like a flash tried to cover his “diary” and stood giving me a death glare at me while I hunching over laughing my head off.  
“Very funny, ass-face” Ryan spat angrily. He then walks to the fridge and grab a soda, before walking out towards the living to where Mike still watching the sport news. “Ok ok, I’m sorry but what with you writing that diary for?”  
“It’s not a diary. It is like an entry book which I promise Hilary I will write, “He explained. Shrugging at him, I said, “What’s the different?” Ryan looks at like I had grown another head. “Entry book about my routine as father is hardly the stuff you wrote in a diary, Nate.”  
“Now, that’s you had explain, I agreed with it. But why?” again I asked out of curiosity. Shaking his head, as he makes himself comfortable on the sofa opposite Mike, he continues, “Don’t ask me. Ask Hilary. She makes me do it.” Mike keeps on watching the sport news and munching the chips. I was seated again at my vacant seat at the head of the coffee table.  
“Wow clueless,” I wonder aloud. “Well, that’s make it two of us, dork” Ryan said glumly. “If you did not write it, what’s the consequence?” I tease him out of spite. “No sex?” I suggested, mockingly. In response, Ryan just gives me the middle finger. _|_  
By now, both Mike and I were laughing at Ryan. “Anyway, Adriana calls and asks you to pick her up at Hotel Palermo, Vicenza Street.” Looking at me, drinking his soda, “What time is tonight?”   
Nonchalantly, I joined Mike, sitting back against the sofa and watch the sports news, said, “8 pm”. However, my mind is not at the sport news on the TV. My mind flowing back to the voice that had set fire all over my body now and I can’t stop thinking about it.  
How I wish I will be the one to fetch her home tonight.


	5. the Meeting & the Flirting

~ Nathan ~  
My mind can’t stop thinking of her voice and I still can hear her voice whispering in my ear. Now, in my bed room, sitting in front of my computer, I’m trying to Google the name ‘Adriana’ and the search result gives me millions of hits. Navigating to the image section, I saw this particular picture where she was walking on the catwalk, in just skimpy lingerie for Victoria’s Secret. Wow! She looks beautiful, but then I never really meet her before. Maybe she might not be Ryan’s twin sister. She doesn’t really look anything like him, even.  
Furthermore, Ryan never introduced Adriana to anyone of us, and from what I heard; she did visit Ryan and Daley almost every month. As far as I could remember, Mike and I never pester Ryan to meet her before and Ryan also did not offer either.  
But ever since I heard her melodious voice, I could not keep her out of my mind. Suddenly I feel suffocated with her filling in my mind and thought. I was so restless and I had decided to be alone in my room, rather be with the other 2 who was still watching the sport news.  
If that Adriana, who parading in the Victoria’s Secret skimpy lingerie, really Ryan’s sister from Brazil, there will be hell to pay. But why did both of the twin lives apart? Well, again Ryan never really talks about his family that much. For all I gather, Ryan’s parent had died in an accident 14 years ago, there is the twin sister and Daley. Their parent did left Ryan and his siblings a large sum of wealth for them to share and their future. But why the twin sister leaves continent apart from Ryan and Daley, I’m not sure Ryan never told us before.  
A soft knock could be heard on the door. Getting up from my chair, I open the door and finds Ryan was standing while talking into his mobile. “Ok sweetheart, I’ll be there. Give me half an hour to get to the restaurant. Bye!” Ryan said as he ended the call and walks into my bedroom. I was already sitting on my bed, looking at him curiously.  
Ryan, grabbed my previously vacated chair and pull in front of me, before he sit on it. “I need your help to pick up Adriana from the Hotel.” Ryan said without batting his eyelash. This is my great opportunity to meet the real Adriana. I admit that I am damn curious of her and would do anything to meet her. Oh that voice of her.  
Without hesitant, I quickly agreed. “But how do I know it’s her? I never meet her before” I asked him. Ryan turns toward my computer which still shows Adriana Lima images. “That’s her in your computer screen.” He pointed towards my computer. I simply could not believe Ryan saying, but then he got his serious face on. ‘He might be telling the truth.’  
“What time did she say to fetch her home?” Ryan asked as he was walking out from my room. “8pm.” I too stood up and walk together with Ryan. “How about Mike?” I asked as I trying to smooth my messy hair. “What about Mike? No listen Nate, there is one thing you need to be aware of when you with her.” Sounds like serious, I hope nothing too drastic. Ryan continues, “Refrain asking her about my family. She might not like it.” ‘Why should I ask her, or any girl, about their family during the first meeting?’ I wonder.  
I just nodded. The clock already shows 7pm. I have an hour to go but the problem is where the hell is Hotel Palermo. I quickly stop Ryan from walking towards his bed room. “Any idea where is Hotel Palermo might be?” I shouted at him. Ryan just shook his head and continues to walk towards his bedroom which is situated at the end of the hallway.  
Oh never mind…  
~Adriana~  
It has been a great experience to be part of the event. Although it was just a wedding, but still it feels so fulfilling. It was something that I enjoyed doing and good at it, beside been a model. After all, just like Kim, I would love to pursue a career in fashion line besides just being a model.  
Well, Ryan is running late which is not him at all. He is always so discipline in being punctual and stuff. I should have just accepted Kim offer a drive home. Ryan might not know this area that much and he might be lost. However, he should be calling me if he had troubled of finding the hotel location.  
I miss Ryan and my youngest brother Daley. Of me accepting his offer to be with him at the London Olympic should be my first step of moving in with him permanently. I have the feeling that everything will be fine and I wouldn’t have any sort of problem of living again with the 2 boys like we used to be, a family. Anyway I do admit I am looking forward to meet the girl who FINALLY tames my twin brother, Hilary Phelps. She must be a real strong-will woman to have to live with a man like Ryan.  
Well, maybe Ryan, who obviously had met his “the one”, might have change himself to be a better person. Who knows, right? Everyone can change.  
It’s getting colder as I tighten the belt of my trench coat. I could see cold vapor coming out my mouth and nose. The hotel compound is getting quieter and Ryan still can’t be seen. My mobile then starts to vibrate in the pocket of my trench coat.  
As I took out my mobile, a silver sport Mercedes had stop at the opposite road of where I stand. The driver happens to hold his mobile and watching me. My eyes did not leave the driver face. ‘Do I know him from somewhere?’ I wonder.  
He got this chocolaty brownish pair of eyes with thick eyebrow, which to me will be the main attraction. And if he smiles, I’m sure he will be melting lots of girls out there. He definitely got the charm, but not in the same way like Ryan’s charm, which can be overbearing. Well, he looks like someone famous.  
As I answered the call, without looking at the phone screen, I saw the lip of the driver answer synchronously to my caller, “Hi, are you Adriana, the one standing at the opposite road of my sport Mercedes?”  
Narrowing my eyebrow, I tried to sound brave but God only know how I feel inside, as brave as I could muster in my voice, I replied, “Yes, who are you?”  
I saw him smiling, “I’m Nathan. Ryan sends me to pick you up. Come on.” He said as he gestures me over to his waiting car. I hang up the call feeling skeptically, but then he does not look that dangerous with now, he was smiling goofily and waving at comically.  
As I make to cross the road, like a gentlemen he suppose to be, he got out of his car, offered to take my rolling luggage and my make-up bags which he place the 2 bags at the car booth.  
He is a very tall guy. If I am standing beside him, I will be at his armpit. I can’t help myself but to admire the way he moves about and the way his muscle flex as he carry in my luggage into the car booth. I am smiling stupidly while standing on the pavement near the car passenger door and quickly turn the other way, as he had done with the luggage.  
Standing awkwardly, near the car, he looks kind of nervous as he keeps on wiping his hand at the back of his jean, and I feel like a little girl as I keep on turning side to side with my hand clasping in front of me.  
Seriously, I’m getting colder even my trench coat had been tighten to its tightest. I can feel my butt is starting to freeze. Luckily Nathan had notice that the weather is getting colder. Well, for once he is not wearing any coat or jacket over his tight-fit t-shirt.  
“Shall we…?” he said. As I was about to open the passenger side of the door, Nathan beat me to it. He opens the door for me, and closed the door again when I had seated myself on the car seat. He makes a quick run at the other side of the car and get inside behind the wheel.  
I keep my eyes train on him, not in a bad way but just admiring his attempt to impress me. Well, I always been aware of this kind of guys who will do anything to get inside my pant, and Nathan just happen to be one of those jerks. However, something inside me said he might be different.  
I could not take any chances if it is involve in the matter of heart.  
   
Nathan has his eyes train on the road, never even look at me as he drives the car. I could see he is sweating a bit. He did not switch on the radio and did not make any attempt to chat with me. Totally silence. If it is any other days like these, and the person happens not to be this gorgeous Greek God, I might be enjoying every second of it.  
But not while I am with Mr Greek here, I want him to notice me, to flirt with me or, oh Hell, do something naughty to me. ‘What’s the matter with this dude? Am I not Adriana the Lima?’ I retorted.  
Purposely, I shift my sitting position inwardly towards Nathan and hitched up my knee-length trench coat as to expose my well-tan thigh. Seductively crossing my leg, this movement makes my trench coat to hitch up a bit higher than before, and lightly hit Nathan’s hand which is resting on the pedal.  
Hope against hope this trick will at least grab Nathan’s attention to me. And it did!  
Nathan turns towards my expose thigh, way bit longer than necessary and I kind like loving it. But of course, we are in the car and he is driving which he should not be that distracted with my thigh. I let him enjoy what he’s seeing while I observed the almost vacant road ahead of us.  
He had drive past 2 red lights and he still distracted with my thigh. Men!!  
Seriously, I do not know where he is taking me because the road is unfamiliar to me. I need to un-distract Nathan away from my thigh, although I am enjoying teasing him. Well, there is no harm of letting him peak-in of what I’m wearing underneath the trench coat.  
As casual as I could, I loosen my trench coat belts. Wiggling a bit of the coat off my shoulder, I know it will be enough to let Nathan enjoy peak in my cleavage. Well, I was just wearing a tank top that shows my push-up bra and a mini-skirt underneath the trench coat.  
Bending towards Nathan, I purposely pushing up my chest ever slightly at him, my right hand resting at the side of his seat, while my other hand, push his face towards the road in front of him, “Keep your eyes on the road, Nate.” I give out a sweet chuckle as he glance at my chest, as I am hoping he will, a quick glance at me and looking ahead on the road.  
He has this big goofy grin, like previously, on his face. I do not know the reason why, but suddenly, both of burst in to a comfortable laugh. ‘God, I could kiss you, boy!’ I swear.  
I casually swipe his dishevel hair; while my other hand working fast to pull down my trench coat as it is before.  
“Awww!! Why must you do that, Adri?” Nathan jokingly said in his disappointment tone, but the grin never left his face. I playfully hit his arm while I shift myself to sit much nearer to him. He too, pulls out his seat belt, move nearer to me. He even casually places his hand over my shoulder and, for once, without hesitant, I just lay my head on his arm.  
I do not really understand what’s going on here. Why I had brazenly acted this way to a man that I hardly know. I know he is a player, just like my brother. Well, he did say my brother send him over to pick me up, right? So they must be close and as close they are, they must be on par with everything. However, I can’t just judge him by his friends. Maybe he’s different from my brother. Well, maybe he is worse than my brother.  
Oh God, why am I analyzing him like this? It is not like we are into something. He is here just to pick me up and I am just acting like a seductress which is so unlike me. But I am so enjoying myself with him and I never feel this way for quite a long time. After he left me…  
Well, whatever it is let’s enjoy the moment as it is. You will never know what it will lead you to.  
I glance up at him, as his hand had casually hugged me and his other hand expertly manoeuvres the steering wheel. “Where are you taking me, handsome?” I said while I watch his facial expression.  
“Home, “he replied simply. Looking down into my eyes, he seems lost as his smile flicker in and out, and when he realizes that I am curiously observing him, he quickly returns his concentration on the road. “Are we supposed to be this comfortable with each other?” he whispered to me.  
Laying my head on his arm, I admit that this is like a beginning of something new and for once, I am feeling so happy again after a long time, “I don’t know.”  
“Let’s found out together.” I heard he said before I felt his kiss on my forehead.  
Smiling to myself, trying so hard to control the tears from spitting out, “Count me in” I replied huskily.


	6. the Teaser & the Outcome

~ Adriana ~

I did not how it happens. The next thing I knew our lips are kissing desperately as one of his hands cupping my buttock, as I interlock my legs around his waist and raking his blondish hair; his other hand is supporting my back, before we stumbled onto his bed.

As our bodies landed on his King-size bed, with Nathan on top of me, I keep the momentum of our kisses as our bodies mashed together, without leaving any gaps in-between. I could feel Nathan tried to put a distance between us, because one of his hands tried to pull out my leg that is still gripping one side of his waist. But I could not get enough of his sweet kisses. I could be suck-in by those lips that fervently returning all my hot kisses.

The needs for air overwhelms me, only then I allow Nathan to have his bits of roaming my heated bodies, while I tried to calm down my heartbeat and just enjoying Nathan’s mini exploration of my still clothed body.

Nathan, after breaking free from our kisses, started to kiss behind my ear lobe and making his way to the hollow of my neck. Once he reaches the side of my neck, I could feel him biting the tender skin of my neck which is raging on of all sort of sensational feeling throughout my body. My hand, who had been massaging his neck to his dishevel hair, as the feeling of the sensual pulls-in, I can’t help it but pulling him against my body again.

One of his hands who had expertly giving my body a mini-exploration, now making its way to my most heated area. My legs had automatically open-up for him. And I could feel that there is a tense dent on one side of my thigh.

I am still wearing my trench coat but of course, by now, my skirt had been bunch upwards, around my waist, exposing my Victoria Secret’s lace pink panty, and I’m sure, that too will be gone soon with the way Nathan’s finger teasing my vagina.

However, Nathan’s hand had stopped teasing me, but had untied the belt of my trench coat apart. And his other hand had casually resting on top of my head. His lip makes its way back to my lip, kissing me passionately.

From raking his messy hair, now my hands had cupped his cheeks lovingly, while enjoying the way his lip kissing mine. ‘The clothes need to be gone now!’ I shouted in my head. Suddenly, Nathan looks down on me, breaking free, yet again, from our kisses.

I admitted that I am confused with what had been happening to us. This is not like me to jump into any men bed, even after series of dating. But not with him, the man who are currently looking down at me with full of lust and, maybe love in his brown eyes. I just love the way he acted around me, even though tonight was the first time we ever set our eyes on each other. And I know, he is one of those jocks that will only take me for sex and enjoyment.

 

I am setting up myself to be hurt if I will to carry on the next phase of action. If I let that happen, I will ruin everything. It is impossible to be feeling anything more than just sexuality. But what are those feelings that I felt in the car? And this feeling that is surging through his sincere eyes?

Still cupping his flustered cheek lovingly, Nathan shifted his body, with his eyes aligning to mine, his tummy slightly resting against my heated area, one of his hand still resting on top of my head, while the other hand casually touching the back of my right thigh.

I could not stand the look in his eyes, whether it is full of lust or pure love, I don’t think I’m yet ready for another stupid heartache. This I can avoid but somewhere inside me, shouting at me to go for it, for just tonight.

No

I am about to push him away, but as if he could read my mind, nodding slightly, Nathan like a gentlemen, pull him away from me. He even makes the effort to re-organize my expose clothes for me.

As I pull myself in a sitting position, facing him who also sitting in front of me, in an Indian style, I smile sweetly at him and tried my best to smooth his messy hair. Nathan just watches me, smiling adorably at me.

I know my lips are swollen, just like his and I’m sure we are proud of our action. And what it feels like an hour of silence, our eyes never left each other with, now our fingers are jointed together; I shifted my body position and seated myself on his lap, which he automatically hugged me on my waist.

I lovingly place one of my hands on his shoulder while the other tracing his face features. ‘I am falling in love with this jerk!’ I cursed myself.

“I want to be with you…” he whispered. And his confession is just as well stab me through my heart. Narrowing my eyes, searching his face as to try to understand the true meaning of his confession, but I could only see that eyes just shows pure honesty without a trace of lies. “And I won’t force you although you will…”

As I am faithfully awaits him to finish his sentence, again that cheeky smile return on his handsome face. I think he loves to see me squirming on his lap, waiting for him to finish his sentences.

I did not see it coming. ‘That jerks!’ I know that one of his hands had left my waist and had casually making its way to my front, but I do not expect him to squeeze one of my breast and bluntly said, “…have to endure my chaste sensuality.” And his hand keeps on squeezing my breast in any ways he loving it. His palm had almost able to fill-up my 34B push-up breast.

I could smack him in the head, I could but, I don’t know, I just burst out laughing along with him for his silly threatening. ‘Chaste sensuality, my ass,’ I sneered.

“What are you laughing at, angel?” he said mocking hurt from my action. I could not stop myself with him, smacking his hand away from my breast; I could feel my nipple is starting to harden by his onslaught.

Pulling his that hand on my waist again, and then settling my two legs about his waist, pulling my best “thinking” face, I scrutinized at him, “How should I endure your “chaste sensuality” then?” I wiggle my eyebrow.

Nathan burst out laughing at my comical face. “Well, maybe for a start, you should just let me do my magic, working its way to your heart than to your vagina, and back again to your heart and so forth, “ending his sentences with a smack on my lips.

Shaking at him disbelievingly with what I just heard of his silly idea of “Chaste Sensuality”, he is truly a player, no doubt about it. How could it not be? But damn those smile and my heart for telling me otherwise.

I couldn’t care less of what is and what’s not. Anyway I love challenges like this. I so love it to see the disappointing look on his face when he's realize that his so-called magic will not work on me and I won’t be sway by his nonsense. I hate jock and he is one of them stupid jock. I will surely gonna love this game of him.

And I will start the game first...

Bending towards him, seductively licking his ear, "Game on..."

Pushing myself away from his embrace, and off the bed too, standing on my right foot forward, I’ll await him to response to my acceptance of his challenge.

Nodding his head and getting off from the bed too, standing in front of me, well my eyes are directly of his broad chest without me wearing any high heels, he pulls my chin up to him as he bend towards my face.

I thought he might kiss me and I know that it will be one of my weaknesses with him. Instead capturing my now ready pout lip, he went for my right ear, as he too licking it, my eyes drooping close just for two seconds, "For a start, we shall come up with the rules of the game, the prize & of course, the punishment for the looser."

I like to throw in a few additional fun in all challenges that I might be involved in. I know it has always be to my advantage and it will remains to be.

Ignoring what's the rules might be and the consequences of it, with full of confident, I declared, "To make the game much sweeter, let's share room."

This time, it is Nathan turn to shake his head, "Fine by me."

"Ok, let's meet up an hour from now in the kitchen later for the rules and others" I said as I started to smooth my clothing to make it more presentable.

"Why not now?" Nathan smirked as he sliding himself up unto his massive bed, while watching my movement.

Without looking up at him, I simply said, "I want to meet my brothers, Nate."

"Ryan is currently not home. But you can catch Dale in the basement..." he looks at his watch before continuing, "...watching his favourite cartoon, Family Guy."

I walk out of the room but then, running back in, jumping at Nathan, which totally surprise him, kissing those lips passionately. I felt Nathan smile as I kiss him. And I could also feels that both of his hands making its way towards my breast. Before that could happen again, without breaking free our kiss, I quickly unzipped his jean and my hand are so eager pulling out his massive penis, damn asshole he's not wearing anything, from the constrain of his jean.

He sounds like he had been choking of something, pulling away from our kiss, as he laid back his head at the bed head board, enjoying my expert hand massaging and pulling the length of his penis to its heights.

I love seeing the ecstasy looks on his face. His eyes all drooping close with his mouth in a cute O-shape. His hands which had previously trying to grab my breasts, raking his hair as he tried to fathom the sensual feeling that I am sending to him.

I don't deny that from the look of things that happening in front of me, I am too feeling sexually aroused.

As I straddled his lap, I feel like sucking his cock and lick his spitting seed which is now dribbling down his length.

"Do something sweetie!" he pleaded.

Without a second thought, I stopped my onslaught on his penis, licking every drop of his seed from my fingers as Nathan watch me sensually.

Untying the belt of my trench coat, pulling it off my body, revealing my crumbled tank top and my skirt that had bunched up around my waist, I quickly pull off my skimpy lace panty and find myself already wet.

Nathan had eased off his jean down to his mid-thigh and I quickly straddled over his arching member. With my hand holding on his shoulder, both of his hand on my lower back, as I ease myself onto his arching member, feel it entering my vagina, our eyes never leave each other eyesight as I continue easing myself down his shaft, with one of his hand still holding my lower back while the other rubbing my thigh.

When I could feel that Nathan’s entire arching shaft had entered my vagina, I desperately hold onto Nathan’s shoulder, burying my face at the hollow of his neck. I felt Nathan also shuddering, like fighting against the organism building up within him. He hugged me tightly; I could hear our heart beating against our chest with neither of us not moving from our current position.

Nathan is still in his T-shirt and his jean at his mid-thigh, while I only wearing my bra as my tank top had been torn off courtesy by Nathan. I’m sure my bra soon will be gone.

“Sweetie you are torturing me!” Nathan grasped. I can’t make a single sound as it is. I am trying to calm my breathing and control myself from getting into early organism. I’m afraid that if I make a single move, I might explode. But then again, I am in no position to lose to this jerk. So without advance warning, I push myself apart from his embrace, holding tight onto his shoulder, lifting myself almost off his length, I slammed hard again onto it. “Argh!!” he screamed as he slammed his head back against the bed heard board.

Again I repeated my movement and only this time, I slammed harder than before and Nathan too started to lift up himself to match my onslaught on his shaft. Along the way of our frantic movement of slamming onto each other inside, I ripped off his T-Shirt and I know he is just biding his time to grab hold my breast, he snatched off my bra, freeing my breast from its concealment. Nathan eyes rounded when he sees my pride and joy as I slower my pace a knot.

As he tried to grab those melons, I purposely quickened my paced and instead of grabbing it, my breasts had slipped pass his fingers and bouncing so hard, but I don’t really mind the uneasiness as I enjoying seeing Nathan head bobbing up and down matching the bouncing of my large breasts right in front of his face.

Our bodies are getting wet with our sweet perspiring. As the intensity is getting higher, I arch my back away from Nathan; all the while our movement are getting more vigorous. Nathan took that as a sign for him to lead on. He gently laid my body onto the mattress, widening both my legs apart as he kick off his last piece of clothes, all the time he is inside me.

I am gulping for air and tried to make small move before Nathan take charge of ripping mine inside again, together we slammed against each other. Nathan, finally, got to grab my breasts, as slippery it might get from all those perspire, kneading those breasts while making its way to my nipples, flickering both of it couples of time until it harden, but never bring those sweet lips of him to suck on my nipples. God!

His torture on my nipples really surge me up to another level of pure ecstasy. I don’t think I could hold on any longer. And the same for Nathan because out of sudden, not once but twice he had push inside me so hard, I could feel a great feeling surging within us, bursting out with pure intensity. I quickly closed my eyes, and hearing his screamed when he came out, without waiting any second, I’m too followed closely behind him.

The feeling is so great and I could see stars twinkling surround me, accompany with the smell of pure sweet sex and, if I listen carefully, I could hear firework. I could not believe myself that I have ended up in this position. I was planning to tease Nathan with my hand job on his shaft, but end up, we both having great sex.

Smiling to myself, as I look up at my Greek God who are still trying to catch his breathing, with his two hands had previously left from torturing my breast, and now, as he too look down on me, smiling his goofy smile again, he tried to pull me to his side, facing him while supporting himself on his elbow. I relent.

My body are arching from all over the place. Especially from my vagina, the pain will recede. By now, Nathan’s flatten member had slipped out from my vagina but never that far from it. I too cushion my head with my elbow. My other hand is lying on top of my side.

As I look up at Nathan, he is swiping his sweat off his face but his eyes are train on my, none other than my breast. Seriously, it is not that big like Pamela Anderson’s melon, but I know it is just proportion with my body size that it appears sexy and perfect on me.

“You did not suck it like I much prefer you did?” I coo sexually to him, while I tried to flick my own nipple to lure him in. “I’m hungry for it sweetie!” Nathan confessed as he tried to take hold of it, but I purposely stop him, which earn a death glare from him as I push him on his back and pushing my breast on his face. Nathan takes in the nipple that is nearest to his face. His expert tongue does all the magic of flicking it, swirling the aurora, gritting it, biting it and sucking it lightly at first and then sucking my nipple like expecting a milk to drip out from it. And he takes turn on both of my breast.

I closed my eyes now and then as I felt the sensual feeling it gives from Nathan onslaught on my nipples continues.

As I watched him sucking my breast, “Are the challenge is still on?” I teased him. His hand never leaving any one of my breast, he dare to smirk at me, “I think you lost, sweetie.” Quickly he grabbed hold my hand which I intend to smack it on his head, “I never lost, boy,” chuckling at him as he tickled my waist. “Well, too bad. You just did.” And I playfully wrestled him which end up of him, hovering on top of me while he grabbed hold my two breasts and his penis, lying in-between my ass. His penis, in a minute had becomes harden again.

“Not my ass...please” I pleaded him. Kissing my shoulder, to tell me he understand it, while his hand still on my two breasts, doing all the magic again, “Widen your leg then...” he whispered lovingly.

But then, we never got anywhere far. Because, out of sudden....

“What the FUCK are you doing with my sister!!?”

Gosh, it’s Ryan. Yikes.


	7. the Shock & the Rules

~Ryan~

I couldn’t believe my eyes of what I had just witness. Nathan and Adri were wrestling with each other, on Nate’s bed and they are Naked! And they almost having another round of sex, from the state they are in and I’m sure they had just did it before, if I do not take the liberty of interrupting them.

Nathan and Adriana? Adriana and Nathan? ‘Shit’

I had just return home after having a tense dinner with Hilary, and at the exact moment when I’ve unlock the main door, I find that Adriana’s luggage was laying at the bottom of the staircase, and her shoes had scattered along the stairs. And what’s surprised me that Nathan’s shoes too could be found at the hallway to his bedroom.

When I had followed the trails of scattered shoes, along with socks and panty-hose, I can see that Nathan’s door was wide open but there is voices came out from the room. I knew the luggage at the below staircase landing belongs to Adriana, because I was there when she had purchased it. Also, those killer high-heels, is one of her custom-make shoes from Jimmy Choo.

Those voices that comes from Nathan’s room, how I wish that the female voice does not belongs to my twin sister, and belongs to any girls beside Adri. I can choose not to barge in to that room and save, everyone the embarrassment, but the thought of Nathan with my sister, somehow had surge my blood to its boiling point. I tried to be rational, with thoughts that they might be having just a friendly, harmless and un-sexually conversation. It’s not working with what I know of Nathan.

Nathan might looks like the boy-next-door type or mommy’s boy or the innocent type, but definitely not. All those are just full of crap. He is a player, like I used to be before I’ve met my Hilary. Well, he had becomes a big player now that he had been spending more time with Cullen Jones, patronizing the clubs in town, rather than the club house that Mike and I usually chill.

Not that I would like to suggest he’s been unprofessional with his profession. Despite his shenanigan, he remains the most discipline and one of the best swimmers in the world. Even so I do not expect to found him at his current state, in bed with my sister, naked and almost having the second round.

I would definitely like to see Adriana to start dating again, but not with Nathan. And I’m fine with Nathan to bring in girl for his pleasure, in the confinement of his room, but that girl should not be my sister. Even if Nathan said it’s gonna be different with my sister, he got lots of obstacles to go through and the most difficult obstacle will be me.

As for now, I am still furiously looking at them with my fist clenched as if ready to punch Nathan’s innocent face. ‘Innocent, my ass,’ I cursed.

The two of them, who was indeed very surprised when I had stormed in the room, did not really budge from their current state. Their bodies still joint together, holding on protectively with each other. Adriana did not even attempt to cover her naked body but let Nathan doing all the protection shield of her breasts and her private part, hugging tightly against his own naked body.

I feel like brawling over to him and beat the hell of him.

At least Nathan had look of shocked and, a hint of terrified playing in his face, but not Adriana. She is giving me the looks of pure enjoyment and amusement. And there is definitely no hint of guilt on her part. ‘What is she playing at?’

Adriana push Nathan’s arm that been covering her breasts away and the same for the one that covering her modesty. But Nathan tried to pull her in his embrace. I saw Adrian discarded trench coat was laying on the floor near me. I quickly grab it and throw the clothes in her direction.

Nathan just glared Adriana as she gets off the bed, while wearing the coat to cover her body. I stood by the door with no attempt to move out of the room but the sudden urge to grab and shake Adriana to her senses, is so tempting.

Walking towards me, she stops and turns to Nathan, with just his pillow to cover himself, “Where is my luggage, Nate?” she asked him. Before Nathan could answer her, in force calmness, “Down in the hall. And who said you are sharing this room with Nate?” I asked sarcastically.

Turning to look at me with amusing smile, as she said, “Don’t be a spoilt-sport, brother. I just getting started to have fun living with you.”

“Walking in my friend room, finding my own sister fucking with one of my mates, is not fun!” I tried my best to stay calm. “Chill Ry!” Nathan said from his bed. “Chill this, asshole!” I barked and give him the middle-finger.

Did I ever say that Nathan is taller than me by 0.14m? Even I am in my furious state, and if Nathan too in his furious state, I’ll sure to lose to that bear of a man. Because now, without caring that his shaft is wide open for everyone to admire, he is marching towards me in just 3 long strides and he is furiously towering over us.

If Adriana did not stand in between us, calming him down by caressing his broad chest, there surely be a great tussles and I might not win it. “Hey...hey, relax sweet heart. Let me handle this, “admonishes Adriana in her soft voice. I am standing just right behind her, staring up to the furious eyes of one naked swimmer.

Adriana pulls Nathan face towards her, always saying comforting words to him, in the hope that Nathan will look at him instead of me. I don’t particular care if we get into fight, but I am definitely annoyed to see the gentleness that Adriana had showing toward Mr. Bear.

“Nathan, look at me sweetie?” she plead in her sweet voice. Breaking my death stare at Nathan, I look at her at the back of her heard, not believing what I’m hearing.

“Are you for real, sister?” It does sounds crazy but is my ever cold hearted sister falling in the charm of a Mr. Bear?

“She loves me!” Nathan fumed. He turns to Adriana, who just like me, was staring at him, dumbfounded by his declaration. “I love you…” whispered lovingly and giving her one of his best signature puppy eyes.

I saw Adriana slumped her shoulder in a sense of mere defeat, shaking her head, I heard she said to Nathan, “I couldn’t believe that for a second I almost fall to your stupid trick!” as she smacked Nathan chest and the big guy was grinning at her, “Caught you!!” But I could detect a hint of disappointment in Nathan’s joy.

And again, I am standing there, invisible to both of them, while they burst out laughing and hugging each other. “Hello! What am I, a statue here?” I mocked.

Now Adriana and Nathan had their arms over their shoulder, Nathan are so comfortable with his shaft hanging about in front of me, this is getting weird. “Let us put on decent clothes first and we explain to you everything at the kitchen, alright?” suggests my sister. And before I could protest, here comes the threatening, “If you want me to stay with you like a family, let me have my fun, brother.”

“But you are not-“

“She is rooming with me, Ryan.” How dare he threaten me in my own house!

I was push, no I was shovel out of Nathan’s room without having the last say and the door slammed inches away from my nose.

From the closed door, I heard Adriana shrieked delightedly. “Ouch, that’s must be hurtful. Let me calm it down for you.” I don’t want to know exactly what’s going on in there. As I turn to march down to the kitchen, I heard Adriana shouted through the closed door, “Ryan, I’m hungry…No I’m not hungry for your dick, asshole!”

‘Damn!’ I quicken my pace, almost sprinting to the direction of the kitchen.

 

 

~Nathan~

I meant when I said to her that I love her. I know she won’t believe me. She thinks that it is all parts of the challenge. Well, it is part of the challenge, but not the challenge that she thinks it is. This is a new challenge for me to win her heart, love and EVERYTHING just so she knows that I am for real. If Ryan had changed himself when he met and crazy in love with Hilary, well, Adriana is my Hilary.

This is not about the sex. Well, I don’t deny the sex is so great! Heaven! But it is got to do with the first time our eyes met, with her standing across the road, looking rather annoyed, yet still remain beautiful, hell yeah! I don’t really fathom of the feeling surging within me when our eyes met, but after that moment, it is like everything fall perfectly together.

We have magically felt comfortable and at ease with each other. It doesn’t really matter if the sex had become earlier or later, because the feelings will remains the same. I’m just glad that it had come earlier; well I am of whom I am with sex.

There are a few things in the world that remains mysterious and simply we can’t explain with words. Especially feeling that we felt so great and it is very hard to explain it. I know the feeling between us, is the one feeling that I have been looking for, ever since it had changed my buddy Ryan to a great cause, and even though with my current profession, I am determine to have it and captured it. That feeling is ‘Love’.

Calling me ‘Dreamer’, ‘Crazy’ or anything, I have found it now and not planning to let it go. Just like my determination and commitment for my Swimming profession. I hope to be as good as Michael Phelps one day.

How can I express my love for her?

Even the challenge that we agreed upon is to determine our self-constraint of our sex appeal. Whoever fails to resist to do so, will face the consequences? Of course, there are rules to follow. Both of us had agreed of the following rules:-

1\. We will stay in the same room. Even during the London Olympic. Ryan is so not a happy camper of this.

2\. We will sleep on the same bed, but no shenanigans.

3\. We are allows to play down our game to lure each other resistance.

4\. We are allows to be with other people, beside each other, outside the confinement of our bedroom. I have strongly objected of this rule. The sudden surge of jealousy arouse whenever I think of someone else getting close to Adriana.

5\. No kissing and most definitely, no sex.

This challenge will take place for a month. And I intend to stay celibate for this 30 days because I am so confident I will win this challenge and by the end of the month, my prize is Adriana and just Adriana.

Both of us had agreed that the challenge will start the day that we will be flying to London for the Olympic, and that day is tomorrow. I had specifically stated that the challenge should start tomorrow and after 6 am in the morning.

Michael and Daley, who also had joined us in the kitchen for the challenge, had knowingly chuckled of my request. They knew what I am thinking of. Ryan, who also in the same frequency with my thoughts, unfortunately had tried to squash my request but been overthrown by Adriana. She is a willing gamer. And how could I not love this woman. Reluctantly, Ryan had to agree and make it known to all of us that he will personally butchered me to death if anything untoward happen to Adriana. As if I will even let a mosquito suck Adriana blood. I’m not sharing Adriana with anyone until she is mine with my stamp of her beautiful ass on it.

After the meeting in the kitchen had over, I had duly carried Adriana luggage to our room and she had picked up all our other stuff that had scattered all over the staircase landing too. Once we are in our room, she had repack her luggage, transferring all the essential clothes that she wants to bring to London in a gym bag that I had given her. She had packed just a few clothes with her because she said that there will be millions of stuff she wants to shop for during the trip.

Well after all the packing had been done and the entire luggage had been neatly arrange at the hallway below, I had literally carried Adriana over my shoulder to our room. Ryan had glared at our antics and makes to chase us but he had been stop by Michael.

Once in the room again, I’ll make sure that the room had been properly lock, as I still carried Adriana over my shoulder and had dump her on my King size bed. And we again had continued from where we had left previously when Ryan had rudely stormed into my room.

It has been 3 hours now that we had been taking our time with getting to know our body. And we had been having more than one great organism, not including the previous, in all. Now, the clock shows 4.30am and we had 1 hour and the half to go, before the agreed time.

I am taking my sweet time sucking Adriana vagina, licking it, teasing it and, just mesmerise by the sweet sex smell of it. The result of my skill tongue arousing her vagina, Adriana had been so restless, pulling my hair and behaving so wanton. But my onslaught on her vagina did not stop; it had just made me increase my handiwork. My hand had never left holding on her buttock pushing against my face.

“Arghh...Nate!” beseech Adriana as she pull my hair, not away from her vagina but against it, pushing and lifting her buttock, in rhymes of my tongue. I steal a look up at her current state, and damn she looks so hot, with her head thrown to her back occasional in rhymes of our movement. Her glorious breasts, glistening with sweet sweat of Adriana, running through all mound and the nipples harden and had left been untended, just increase my desire. My throbbing penis had been dribbling and somehow begs me to let it settled in to the velvet of Adriana vagina.

“Nate...I am coming!” Adriana shouted and I could feel her body started to repulse. I know mine will follow next but I am not done yet. So I had grabbed and pull down one of my balls as to decrease the desire of organism yet. But I let her have her organism.

Adriana has become so wet and I had taken the liberty to lick her clean. And when I had licked her clean, I had shifted myself up to her, but had restraint her from locking her legs around my waist. I do not want my penis to be near her yet. I had lying beside her, with my penis had been squash against the mattress, my upper body shifted towards Adriana. I let Adriana to strewn one of her legs over my buttock while I bend towards her and captured her lips. Kissing her harshly, grabbing her head against our kisses.

I break off from our kisses, and smack her hand away from her vagina and replace it mine. “What are doing to me, Nate?” asked Adriana hoarsely. “I want you to remember this night of what you will miss for the rest of the 30 days...” I did not finish my sentence as I took one of her nipple in my mouth.

Now, I had let go my hand on my balls, my penis had harden and grow in bigger size than before. I had settled my body in between her legs, one of my hands had supported myself while my other hand will begin my next step of my game. I suck her nipple and smashed the breast upward to Adriana, without letting go of the nipple. My eyes met with Adriana’s, silence begging me to end this sweet torturing. Her finger had raked my hair and my back. I hope there will be no blood on my back.

Without warning, I had shifted my body, lying on my back as I pull Adriana together with me. Now, she is straddling on my tummy, but then I had shifted her, lifting her so that I could entered her vagina. All the while Adriana had been following my movement obediently, she had holding on to my shoulder, with her breast hanging over my face, which I tried to resist from grabbing those nipples. Adriana had tied up her messy hair into a bun.

Once my penis had entered fully into her vagina, I had push Adriana to sit upright, she had tried to move from her current position but I had shush her down, because once my two hands had grabbed her breasts, running the nipples in-between my thumbs and forefinger, I whispered, “Ride me, sweetie!” and I started with lifting myself against her vagina.

Adriana let go a sweet howl, and started her pace in riding me.

The feelings are so great. I could hear firework in my inner ear, as I closed my eyes, getting lost with the feelings surging within me, as she is riding down my shaft and my hands never leaving her sweaty breasts keeping with the bouncing movement that Adriana had made. Her hands had helped to keep my hands on her breasts. She even tried to bring it closer for me to suck it, but I had no intention of doing so.

As the riding goes on, I am taking us to a new height of our leisure. I had angled my penis a little to the left and had found that spot again. I had increased my paced as I keep on hitting at the same spot. As the feelings are getting stronger, Adriana who had been screaming wantonly, and I’m too joining her, our paced getting frantic.

Then, burst of white lights of ecstasy blinded me and the two of us had come out together. Catching Adriana in my arms, I had gently laid her inside my arms as I swipe off her sweat from her face and forehead. Both of our bodies had been swarmed with our sweat and the smell of pure sex is so mesmerising.

Adriana looks up at me smiling lovingly with her hand tucking under her chin. She looks so pretty and how can I not love her?

Bending down towards her, I captured her lip and kiss her slowly. My hands engulf her naked body lightly. When our breathing getting heavier, I lightly break off our kisses as I glance up towards to my table clock, it shows 5.50 am. We have another 10 minutes, but I don’t want to hurt her more than it is. She needs to rest for our plane will be schedule at 7.30am. And we did not even sleep yet.

“I meant what I said-“

Adriana quickly cut off my sentence, “Shoo...Don’t say it!”

Puzzled by her action, gently removing her finger on my lips, “Why...” I asked curiously. “Not now...when you do not know what you are saying?” “But-“again I tried to explain and again she stopped me.

“I promise you that you will know when the time has come.” She said lovingly as she traces my face with her finger. “I would love to know how far you will go for me and this game of yours.”

“I promise you...” I said as I kiss her lips and continue, “...that I will love you...” again punctured it with a kiss. “...forever.” I could feel her shuddered and, is that a tear falling down her cheek?

This I promise you, Adriana.


End file.
